The Realm Of Darkness
by Cryptic Gamer
Summary: An evil force seeks complete and utter domination of every land from Equestria to the Demon Pony World and uses evil from another world to achieve their goals and aims.
1. Intro

Blizzard walked out of his cozy home and he let a long sigh out. It had been four years since the fall of Malefor and since that time he had gotten togther with his long time companion Hydra and they had kids now to look after and twins but then suddenly something caught his eye and he looked up to see a mysterious black dragon coming striaght for him. This dragon had red horns, pure black wings with a dark red tail and amazing yellow eyes but to Blizz something did'nt seem right and then he blinked and the Black dragoness seemed to dissapear.

"ok" Blizz said in a nervous tone, he had to find that dragoness and fast, he had to protect his family from any danger and he could sense that if he did'nt do anything his family could be in danger but he did'nt know that his family was'nt the target it was him that was the decided to give up and was heading home and looked at the mountain not far from his house, he could see the front door from where he was and then suddenly everything went black.

Blizz Mate Hydra a Seafoam Water Dragoness was relax when she heard she heard a loud thump coming from outside, she got up and rushed to see what it was and to her horror Blizz was on the ground with a black dragoness hovering over him but to make matters worse her mate was bleeding and very badly , she quickly took in everything and saw blood on the clift wall and knew that dragoness attacked her mate "Blizzard" she yelled as loud as she could but that was a mistake as the black dragoness saw her and quickly flipped Blizz onto her back and quickly dissapeared, All Hydra could do was watch as the dragon she loved so much was taken from her and she just lost it and collapsed and broke into tears, her mate was gone and all she could was watch her attacker take him, why had this happened to her that what which going through her mind.


	2. Kidnappings

A Dark Dragon walks into the room "Yes my master" it says then out of the darkness a Dark Dragon appears "Ah Blizzard how was your scouting mission for me of a one Midnight Sunset"

Blizz looked up with a evil smile on his face "It went well Dark Master, she has kids I recomend we take her youngest Kids Seabreeze and Storm". Malefor turned round and started to think about what his right hand dragon just said and he quickly made a decison "Do it but only after you give a warning message to Midnight to stay out of out buisness or she will face the ultimate price, but don;t kill her ok", Blizzard bowed to Malefor "It shall be down My Master" and with that Blizzard dissapeared with Malefor smiling "I'm back and have a powerful dragon under my command and I own it all to Shade and she did'nt even know what she did in the first place"

Shade is walking through the city of warfang when sudenly a seafoam dragoness appears and tackles her "it was you that took my Blizz away from me, where is he" the dragoness screamed, Shade now close to tears "I don't know what you're talking about, please don't hurt me" and the dragoness got off her "but i saw you take my Blizz, how do I know you're not lying".

Shade got her feet, "when did this happen anyway?" she asked the dragoness, "It happened three weeks ago and I have'nt seen Blizz then, Three weeks tonight" Shad stopped and looked at this dragoness in horrible "Something happened to me three weeks ago, I felt a something enter my mind and when I woke up, I was told I'd been found lying in the wood and was non-respinsive and that i'd been out for five days" Shade looked down and started to cry "come on don't cry, it seems loke we've both been through some tough times in recent weeks, My names Hydra and Blizzard is my mate, I also have kids but they're staying with the Uncle Spyro"

Shade looked up "Spyro is the Uncle to your kids but how is that possible" she said in shock. "very easily" Hydra responded "you see Blizzards Sister is Cynder and Cynder is Spyros Mate but not many people know that info"

Meanwhile in a dark forrest Blizz was getting ready to make his move. "Now all I need to to get the attention of Midnight"Blizz moves forward and feing falling over and hurting himslef "oww, please help, I think i've twister my ankle" Midninght sees the dragon in distress and starts to run over but that was her biggest mistake as Blizz got up and quickly launched a fire ball striaght at Midnight and hit her and with all the comotion Miracle, Storm & Seabreeze came rushing to see what happened and the saw a dark dragon walk over to thier mother "I have a message for you and as a reminder I'm going to take something of you, Just try and stop me and your young ones Storm & Seabreeze will die" Midnight was about to get up and attack but blizzard turned round and smashed his tail into her head knocking her out cold. "Now ahh Miracle why don't you step aside or end up like your mother on the ground in a heap, its your choice" and with that saying Miracle attempted to attack Blizz but failed as Blizz dodged her and whilst she was going past pressed his shart tail against her living a massive wound on her side and she collapsed with blood seeping out the wound pretty dast and he turned to Seabreeze and storm "Now time for you two to come with me" then all of a sudden half a dozen grublins grab them and Miracle can only look on in horror as her sisters are being taken away kicking and screaming and then it all went black.

"Miracle, Miracle", Miracle woke up to find her mother standing tere and she sighed "thank god you're still alive after that injury you had", "I'm sorry mum" Miracle said as she started to cry, "Sorry for what darling" Midnight said. "I'm sorry that i could protect them from being taken by that Black Dragon"

"took who honey, took who" Midnight now said looking very worried. "He took Seabreeze and Storm mum" Miracle said bursting into tears. Then Midinight started to get Anry "you will pay for what you did here today, mark my work I will get my kids back"

"Malefor, Blizz has returned but he has brought company with him two young ones" said a grublin.

"Perfect" Malefor Said and he started to laught out loud fillling the cave with his echo "Now it begins, the downfall of civilisation as we know it" Malefor finished with a sick sadistic smile.


	3. Vengance

Midnight Sunset sighed worried, she had to leave Miracle home alone to recover but had no idea where to start looking.

After a few seconds she closed her eyes trying to pick up the auras of her twins.

She nodded to herself and flew as fast as she could, knowing she was going to slowly murder that dragon whn she got a hold of him.

After almost two hours of flying she landed seeing Malefor's lair. Her eyes narrowed, teeth bared.

Using her demon powers she was able to slip past the guards and stormed into Malefor's throne room.

"Where is he?" she demanded looking Malefor in the eyes, she clearly had no fear of the dragon in front of her.

Malefor looked at Midnight with fake pity.

"You must be Midnight Sunset, I'm truely sorry to hear about your children."

Upon seeing Midnight's reaction he lied by saying news travels fast and that Blizzard was last heard to supposidly going to the outskirts of the tall plains.

"And why should I trust a dragon?" Midnight asked.

"Because we purple dragons never lie. Blizzard is the dragon your after." Malefor replied.

Midnight narrowed her eyes and galloped off to try to find Blizzard.

"That was too easy" Malefor thought.

Back in Warfang Hydra was walking around worried about Blizzard.

She sighed before flying off to try to find Spyro and Cynder.

Luckily for her the two were by the fountain in the main part of Warfang.

"Spyro Cynder you have to help me!" she shouted in a panic and quickly explained what had happened.

"Please I'm pleading with you to help me find him."

Spyro and Cynder looked at eatch other before nodding.

"Of course we'll help. You are family after all." Cynder replied.

"I think we should find that dragoness you were talking about and see if she knows more then she's telling." Spyro suggested. The others noding in agreement.

Midnight meanwhile had managed to locate Blizzard by Tall Plains and was going to enjoy fighting him.

"You!" she snarled landing.

Blizzard only narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you'd of listened to my warning."

Midnight shook her head.

"No one messes with the demon pony and lives to tell it." she growled and charged at Blizzard not knowing about his element powers.

Blizzard only rolled his eyes shooting out a small ice bullet at Midnight, the attack forcing it's way into her knee.

"Two can play at that game." Midnight muttered as her back legs started to glow white. A few moments later kicking at Blizzard but only just clipped his tail as he flew out of the way.

"Do you really think you can defeat a dragon?" he asked as Midnight took to the sky, the two fighting for the best part of half an hour. Midnight getting weaker from pain and blood loss from every minute that passed.

Eventually Midnight was forced out of the sky and landed with a sickning crack. But that didn't stop the half demon from trying to ge up.

"I-I won't let you harm them." she said trying to get up.

Blizzard only smiled raising his claws above Midnight's throat.

"Nice fighting you." he said before something strange happened.

Two other dragons seemed to appear out of nowhere and started to fight Blizzard.

The first a dragon named Black Star stood over Midnight.

"DOn't worry, you're going to be fine."

The second a dragon god named Blaze started to fight Blizzard who was still in a state of shock to defend himself propoly and ended up getting a deep cut across his chest.

Blizzard growled in pain, he knew he was now weak and had to flee before he was killed.

"You, you come back here!" Midnight shouted shakily standing up.

"Hey take it easy there. You took some hard hits." Black Star said trying to get Midnight to calm down.

"Take it easy! He stole my two year old twins from me! I'll take it easy when he's dead." Midnight shouted, tears running down her face.


	4. The Cost of Freedom

Blizzard was stagering through the woods "how did the stupid thing find me" and he thought long and hard "Malefor you will pay for what you have done!" and with that he decided the best course of action was to kill Malefor for trying to kill him and he was a dragon on a mission.

"Spyro, come quick we need some help with this Demon Pony" Black Star Said quickly and with that Spyro, Cynder and Hydra ran over to help them out and they put her down.

"What happened and who was that Dark Dragon attacking you?" Asked Blaze with a curios look on his face and The Demon pony looked up still very upset "that dragon took my Kids seabreeze & storm a dragon named Malefor told me..." she was cut off "Wait Malefor... but I beat him" Spyro said in shock and Cynder hit his arm "go on" Cynder quickly said "of course the dragon named Malefor told me that the Dragon, the black dragon who was fighting me was called Blizzard and that he had taken my kids"

Hydra stepped back in shock and ran out as fast as she could "why did she run" questioned Midnight "was it something I said"

At Malefors Lair. "You" Blizz said as he stormed into Malefors throne room, "you tried to have me killed" blizz said in a enraged tone "now prepare to DIE!"

Grublibs ran in but Malefor stiopped them "leave this one for me" and with that a fight broke out but Blizzard never stood a chance due the head injury he had and the first hit connected with Blizzards head and he continued to pumle him until he was a bloody mess but still alive "throw him out that Midnight will finish him off now that his weak" said malefor with a sad sadistic smile "place her near warfang thats where Midnight currently is"

It was during the night and Midnight sensed something, it was that dragon again so she ran and quickly found him but badly wounded, "oh what a lovely gift, tey do all the work and leave the prize to me" Midnight said, Blizz looked up and saw who it was and tried to get into a fight stance but could'nt he was effictivley defenslisve and was was an easy taget for Midnight who immidatley slammed her hooves into an already injured Blizz and he cried out in pain and she quickly pinned him "time to pay for what you did to my..." she stood off him as the blackness faded and there stood a dragon with not red eyes but Aqua blue eyes and a two different color wings and a tail shaped like a lighting bolt "what" Midnight said and then Spyro, Cyn, Hydra, Black Star & Blaze arrived and found Midnight, "there you are" said spyro but then hydra saw who was lying on the ground in a pool of blood "Blizzard, No!" and she ran over to him sobbing "Spyro please help him" Hydra said in a tone of shock, horror and distraught.


	5. Blizzard & Midnight

Midnight growled slightly and walked off as Spyro and Cynder brought Blizzard some red gems.

After a few minutes Hydra asked Blizzard what had happened to him though Spyro had suggested he rest for the night and asked Black Star to ask Midnight what had happened.

Black Star nodded and went to find Midnight. If it wasn't for the white bandages reflecting the moonlight Black Star would of walked right by her.

"Anything you'd like to tell us?"

Midnight looked up from her spot but stayed silent, hurt and anger clear in her eyes.

"I'd ask you the same thing." she finally responded.

"Look Blizzard's resting, if you want to ask anything wait until tomorrow." Black Star explained.

Midnight sighed to herself.

"If you want me, I'll be sleeping." she muttered coldly.

Black Star sighed, it was clear he wasn't going to get anything out of Midnight tonight.

"Well I couldn't get any info from her." he said returning.

"How's he doing?"

"He's doing alright." Blaze replied seeing Blizzard sleeping.

"So you know anything about him?" Ash asked.

Both Black Star and Blaze shook their heads.

"I suggest we each take turns keeping watch on Blizzard." Spyro suggested.

"Just don't let her." Hydra said pointing to Midnight "Go near him."

Ash only yawned and sat next to his step farther.

"Night Ash." Spyro smiled.

For the rest of the night the dragons kept their eyes on Blizzard.

Midnight however couldn't sleep, she was too worried about Storm and Seabreeze.

She sighed walking to a small stream, maybe some water would calm her down.

While she was drinking she had her eyes narrowed at Blizzard, if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be hurt, her children would be safe and she wouldn't want to murder Blizzard and Malefor.

It would be a while before she could trust a dragon again.

"I'm so stupid, if I hadn't listened to that stupid dragon I'd be closer to my rays of sunshine." she thought.

She sighed resting by a fallen tree.

The next morning everyone was up early.

"So Blizz what happened to you?" Cynder asked.

Blizzard started to think.

"Well I was outside when I saw a black dragoness but she disappeared. Next thing I know I've been knocked out and chained inside a dungeon. Everything else is a bit of a blur until I was attacked." he replied.

"You deserved it." Midnight called.

"Wait Blizz do you remember what the dragoness looked like?" Hydra asked ignoring Midnight's comment.

When Blizzard finished describing the dragoness Hydra immediately knew who he was talking about.

"So what now?" Ash asked.

"I don't know about you but I'm getting back when he took from me." Midnight replied and turned to leave.

"Hold it, you owe me an explanation." Blizzard said.

"What's to explain, you let a dark force enter your mind and stole my kids!" Midnight growled.

Spyro before a fight could break out stepped between the two.

"Look we'll help you get your kids back but first we need to find Shade." he explained.

Midnight narrowed her eyes.

"Midnight your still hurt, if you go after Malefor now you'll be killed before you reach him." Blaze explained trying to knock some sense into the demon.

"Fine." Midnight muttered before catching her breakfast, a small rabbit.

"I thought ponies only ate grass." Cynder commented.

"Not me." Midnight said with a smirk.

Meanwhile in Malefor's dungeon Storm and Seabreeze were trying to get out.

"Mama!" Storm called crying.

"Mama where are you?" Seabreeze shouted banging her small hooves against the stone bars.

However when Malefor walked over to their cage the two whimpered in fear.

"Let us go!" Storm shouted trying to be brave.

Malefor smirked as a small group of Grublins came over two holding two small black collars the other two holding Storm and Seabreeze down.

Once the collars were on Storm and Seabreeze looked at Malefor in a trance like state.

As the group were walking Midnight froze.

"No NO!" she yelled.

Being part demon Midnight had the power to sense the aura's of other creatures and now she couldn't sense her own children.


	6. Malefor's Plan

"your a brilliant man, my lord": a small servant said to a large purple dragon.

"tell me something i don't know": he said with a cocky attitude.

"But what about them" : he asked in a lower voice. "they left when i fell and they are not of relevance in my plan" "but master, if they come back they can cause a lot of trouble" "they wouldn't dare". Malefor got back up his throne and saw something entering his lair.

It was a human with blue armour al around his body and a huge sword on his back with at the end a parting in the sword. "i didn't know you had the guts to come back after what you did" "come on, we had things to and who did you think got you out of that crystal".

The dragon groaned. "what do you want" "oh silly malefor, you know best what i want. To take over the World and get rid of blaze but First tell me your masterplan and let me be amazed": the human sat down. "well, aquarius, our plan is simple. I am in control of the twin pony-dragon".

Malefor walks to an nearby glass orb and looks in it. aquarius stands next to him and looks into the orb. "that are the twins, doesn't look very intimidating" "that is the plan, now we can fool them to walk into our trap" "how, what do they care about them" "they don't, but the mother does and the mother is with spyro and cynder". The vision blurred and changed to a darker pony, mature and sad. That wasn't what aqaurius noticed, what caught his attention was an golden armoured human. "that would be a problem" "what?" "blaze. It seems i will have to send some reinforcement". Aqaurius walked away to the entrance of the lair and said: "you wil hear from me"

Meanwhile with spyro and cynder

Midnight was sad and freaking out, she couldn't feel her children anymore. "this is all his fault, he must pay for it. Make the dragon pay for what he did, kill him": her mind was racing with thoughts and then stopped. "kill him": was the last thing she thought of. She jumped on top of blizz and opend a few wounds in the process. "WHERE ARE THEY, WHERE ARE THEY": she screamed as she shoked the dragon. Blaze was the only one not sleeping and tackled the pony of of blizz.

He tried to hold her still but she was moving to much. "midnight, calm down. I don't want to hurt you" "tell me where they are, tell me". In an attempt to escape the human's grip she kicked him in the head and blaze flew back a few feet before landing on his feet. A small hoofprint showed on his head but quickly disapeard. This defiantly woke up spyro and the rest and with the fastest moves they saw blaze had got some rope and bound her hoofs together. Blaze slowely put his hand onto her forehead. Midnights eyes opened wide and then she was calm again. "we aren't different, you and i. We both have a demon in us". Blaze was changing, his look now darker and his eyes in flames. Eventually midnight closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Meanwhile hydra was helping blizz with his wound's and spyro went to blaze. "what happend, blaze?" "beats me, she has an mind filled with fear and anger. She lost contact with her kids and thinks blizz has something to do with it. If you could excuse me now, i need to contact some friends. They might have something to help blizz".

And with that blaze climbed up a tree, sat at the top and slides one of his small armcanons to the side. A small crystal appeared and a hologram of a human head. "goodmorning Angel, how are you doing" "hello blaze, i didn't expect you to be calling me. Is anything wrong" "maybe, but we need your help" "is it urgent" "not really, but still hurry up. Its a dragon, he's bleeding and we don't have anything with us to stop the bleeding". Suddenly a reptile like creature appeared in the hologram.

"reptilicus, how are you doing" "im doing fine, thanks for asking. I heard you have some problems with a dragon" "could you just come as fast as you can. You have my locations" "ok blaze, we will see you in a minute". The connection broke and his armcanon slides back into his normal.

Blaze looked down and everyone was back asleep except cynder, who was staring into the star filled night. "is something troubleling you cynder" "yes blaze, just watching the stars. There just so beautifull. What do you think is going on" "how do you mean" "what happened with midnight and blizz" "i have no idea". In the corner of his eye he saw a bush rusheling. "its a ambush": said blaze as he jumped up. A few goblins jumped out of the bushes and where followed by a large golem. "we are in trouble aren't we blaze" "no we aren't". A woman was on top of the golem, his armour just like blaze but the colour was white. "AIRIUS, what are you doing. I'm going to kill you" "have some fun with them": the woman sprinted away into the darkness. "who was that": cynder asked. "nobody, let's get rid of them" "i think we better run".

The locks on the four katana's on his back sprung open and in a spit second he had al four in his hands, two in each hands and spinning them like crazy. "stand back cynder": said blaze before he immediately decapitated all of the goblins . he heard something coming in and saw a green ball fly by. "reptilicus, your tail please". The green ball went into the direction of blaze and by grabbing his tail he slung the ball into the golems face. Suddenly a loud bang was heard and the golem fell to the ground. "cynder, i would like to introduce you to my friends, angel and reptilicus" Angel had black wings and was holding a small sniper in his hand and reptilicus was an combination of different reptiles, had an green skin but looked very much like an human.


	7. Return & Rise

"You know your task, bring Blizzard back to me." Malefor's voice echoed inside the two young half demons heads. Who were now thanks to the darkness now the size of their mother.

"We won't fail you master." they said together, their eyes momentarily glowing purple as the collars on their necks turned invisible so that the others wouldn't realize they were being controlled.

The two walked until they spotted the group, some had only just gone to rest.

"Is that the one?" Seabreeze thought.

Storm nodded. "Yeah." he thought back.

"How we gonna get to him with those dragons in the way?"

Seabreeze looked behind her and smiled seeing some Grublins.

"One word distraction."

Quietly the two ordered the Grublins to make a distraction then they would go in and take Blizzard.

The Grublins nodded and made their way to a clearing away from Storm and Seabreeze and proceeded to charge at the dragons.

"Oh of corse." Midnight said as loudly and as sarcastically as she could.

Spyro, Cynder and Blaze started to defend their selves from the Grublins while the others made a protective circle around Blizzard.

Until Storm used is demon powers to knock them out that is.

As they walked over Midnight's eyes went wide in both relief and horror.

"Storm, Seabreeze! She called trying to get out of the rope that had her tied up.

The two ignored her and after knocking Blizzard out started to make their way back.

When Spyro went to attack the two Midnight yelled.

"Touch my kids and you'll be my next meal!"

For the moment the group was outnumbered until Storm who was carrying Blizzard on his back disappeared.

"Someone get me out of here!" Midnight shouted.

"Not if you talk to us like that." Cynder said simply.

Midnight growled trying to get out of her bounds when a thought hit her making stop.

"Oh sweet Luna and Celestia no. Now I understand." she muttered,

"Understand what?" Blaze asked.

"He wanted Storm and Seabreeze for their demon powers. That's why he didn't take Miracle." Midnight muttered tears in her eyes.

Once she was cut loose Midnight only sat down.

"I'm going to murder Malefor when I get my hooves on him!"

Back in his lair Malefor smiled as Storm and Seabreeze returned.

"Good work you two now if you don't mind Blizzard and I need a little chat." he said.

The two bowed and walked off.

When Blizzard woke up he found to his horror that he was chained up and was face to face with Malefor.

"Not again." he thought clearly annoyed.

Malefor smirked seeing how weak Blizzard was and clawed Blizzard's shoulder causing him to scream in pain.

Malefor knew that because Blizzard had had his mind corrupted once before he could easily have his mind corrupted again.

He smiled and let Blizzard out of his change.

"I'll make you a deal Blizzard. You beat me in a battle and I'll let you go." he explained.

Blizzard growled and charged but was blown back by a hit from Malefor's tail slamming him into the wall.

Eventually Blizzard couldn't take it anymore and his mind was overcome by darkness.

"Now you will assist and aid Aquarius here aswell as do as I say." Malefor explained.

Back in the forest everyone was trying to comprehend what was going on.

Blaze was holding Midnight back while Black Star was holding Hydra back, the two looking like they were about to murder each other.

Eventually the two stopped and went to deside what to do.

Midnight shuddered.

"We're being watched." she announced.

A few minutes later everyone looked on in horror as Aquarius and a now dark Blizzard appeared on top of a small rocky ledge.


	8. Double Trouble

"No!" Hydra shouted.

"Here we go again." Midnight muttered.

Blizzard who was now fully healed smiled and charged at Spyro and Cynder who only just jumped out of the way in time.

Aquarius smiled seeing Blaze.

"Hello Blaze, it's been a while." he said before starting an attack.

Midnight growled and went to charge but froze seeing a large group of both Grublins and Apes appear.

For the next few minutes it was like hell on earth for the dragons as whenever they seemed to beat one of their enemies they themselves would get hit whether it was from their own attacks by accident or by a ape or Grublin.

Even with all the dragons Midnight knew they were way too outnumbered, and she knew the others knew it too.

"Retreat!" Cynder called.

The dragons though they didn't want to leave their friend they knew they had no choice but to retreat and retreated with a heavy heart.

As Midnight flew off she could see Storm and Seabreeze hiding behind some trees.

Finally the group stopped to rest and Hydra burst into tears.

"I've lost him. If I'd been on guard more I could of protected him but now he's been lost to the darkness." she sobbed.

Midnight sighed.

"Anyone who's been in contact with darkness can always redeem themselves."

"What would you know!" Hydra shouted.

Midnight closed her eyes and turned into her full demon body.

"Because even a demon like me who was once feared can change." she replied returning to her half demon form.

"You said earlier you knew they wanted your kids. What did you mean?" Black Star asked.

Midnight sighed.

"My demon family are the most powerful demons in Equestria, and between them Storm and Seabreeze at their age are staring to develop powerful attacks. If the wrong hands got a hold of their powers." she began but didn't finish the last part.

Cynder stepped forward, she could tell Midnight was trying to hide how upset she really was.

"Malefor most likely wants them for his evil doings but as for why he wants Blizzard I don't know." Midnight finished.

"You really care for them, I can see why you were so angry earlier." Cynder said putting a claw on Midnight's shoulder.

Midnight nodded silently.

"I need some time alone to get to grips with this."

"You sure you want to go alone?" Black Star asked.

Midnight nodded.

"I was abandoned as a baby and survived in a forest for nineteen years. I think I'll be ok for a bit by myself." she explained and muttered something about a dragon looking out for her kids.

"Just be careful." Blaze warned.

Midnight nodded and walked into the forest.

Once she was far away from the group she let her anger out on the trees and rocks around her.

"You can't even protect your kids you idiot!" she growled before her ears picked up.

She growled knowing that sound anywhere.

After some walking she spotted dark Blizzard alone.

"You!" she snarled.

"If it's a fight you want I'm not in the mood to fight." Dark Blizzard said with a shrug.

"To bad I'm going to fight you whether you want me to or not." Midnight explained getting ready to charge.

"Well I won't fight but I know some one who will." Dark Blizzard said with a dark grin just as Storm and Seabreeze appeared.

Midnight's face went white.

"Let's see how you fair against these two." Dark Blizzard laughed as the two demons charged at Midnight.

Midnight only jumped out of the way.

"Storm! Seabreeze stop this. I'm your own mother so stop." she shouted.

The two only ignored her and proceeded to kick, bite and beat up Midnight who not wanting to harm her own kids did nothing to stop them.

Midnight laid on the floor, her body covered in cuts and bruises.

"Please don't do this." she begged as tears streamed down her face.

"That's enough for now you two." Dark Blizzard called before walking over.

Midnight looked him in the eyes.

"Tell your master this. We're going to beat him and then I'm getting my kids back."

Blizzard rolled his eyes driving his tail tip into her shoulder causing Midnight to yell in agony.

"What's wrong demon? Can't take pain when you're the one receiving it." he asked before ripping his tail tip from her shoulder down to her hoof the wound bleeding heavily.

Midnight could only watch as Blizzard and her kids, correction what were once her kids walked off leaving her to die.

Midnight growled in pain, she could hardly move.

She looked up at the sky and whispered a prayer to the one dragon spirit she knew could help her kids.

"Dragon of Light, I beg of thee keep my children safe from harm." she whispered before passing out.


	9. Master Plan

Blizz was walking with Seabreeze & storm when something hit him and he looked around but Storm slammed her hoof into him and he shock his head, for a split second Blizzard was free but it did'nt last long but he could be saved and there was a way to lift the darkness that was holding him.

They Arrived back at Malefors New Lair as he no longer wanted the enemy knowing where he was and Storm & Seabreeze walked up to Malefor "Master" Storm Said "Yes" "I think Blizz should be giving a second going over as the Darkness hold on him is weak" Seabreeze said and Malefor turned round and walked up to his throne and could see Blizz was Half black & Half White meaning he was fighting and winning "Seabreeze, stome take Blizz and help him out a little bit" The Demon-Pony Twins Bowed and a Grublin came in and knocked out Blizz.

Blizz woke up and he was lying in a dungeon and looked around "what is going on" and Blizz looked up and saw Storm & Seabreeze, and he saw that they were not acting normal, it was just a feeling and then Storm kicked him in the ribs repeadtly and she stoped and Blizz started to cough viloetly and was now struggling to breath "now will you be willing to give in or suffer" Storm said "why don't you just kill me you evil creature" and with that Seabreeze kicked Blizz on the side of his head whilst Storn plunged his teeth into Blizzards leg and he screams in pain and Storm sinks his teeth deeper into his leg and then Seabreeze hits him in the stumoach and then again in the ribs and Storm took his teeth out of his lega nd Blizz was battered but not beaten yet, he was'nt going to be easily beaten this time.

"why don't you give up" yelled Storm "i'd rather die than risk hurt my precious Hydra or my beautiful kids" and Blizz looked down and was waiting for the end to come.

Then Storm & Seabreeze uleashed attacks and kept on attacking until Blizzard felt his mind slipping not to death but out of the way to let a dark force completly take over and this time he was'nt going to be easily rescued.

They Let go off Evil Blizz and he used his powers to Quickly Heal himslef and they all headed to Malefor's throne room where Malefor and Aquarius were waiting "ah good now that were all here lets get into buisness" "you mean the master plan" aquarius said "yes aquarius the master plan to rule over this pathetic world and the world of the demon-ponies as well i plan to make you king of the dragon world and I will rule over the demon-ponies and use them in this world to keep our stangle hold on it" and with that Malefor, aquarius, Seabreeze, Storm & Blizzard started to laugh as they knew it was only a matter of time before they had what they wanted complete and utter world domination.


	10. Secrets of Blizz

Back in the Forest some of the others were starting to wonder what was taking Midnight so long.

"I'm sure she's fine." Hydra said, she was still in a bad mood with Midnight because of her attacking Blizzard.

From the middle of the forest a golden light started to shine brightly.

"What's that?" Cynder asked.

"I'll check it out." Spyro said.

"I'm coming with you." Black Star insisted and the two followed the light until they found Midnight laying out cold under the light.

Spyro ran over.

"She's alive, though just about." he announced.

By then the light had faded.

"What do you suppose that light was?" Black Star asked.

"Beats me but she needs help. Pass me those red gems, it's a long shot but maybe they can help her." Spyro replied.

Black Star nodded and picked up some red gems and placed them on Midnight's wounds.

Midnight groaned waking up to see the dragons around her.

"What happened?" she asked.

Spyro quickly explained what had happened.

"Are you ok?" Blaze asked.

"What do you think! You don't know what it's like to have kids. To watch them go against you." Midnight snapped.

Hydra stepped forward.

"You're not the only one with kids Midnight. Blizzard and I have twins of our own." she said looking at Blaze and Zoriah.

Midnight had to do a double take.

"Dragon say waaa."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So you two aren't siblings, you're mates." Midnight said trying not to sound as shocked as she was.

"I owe you an apology Hydra. But tell me in all honesty do you know why he was taken?"

Hydra sighed.

"He was taken like your children for his abilities."

"But he's only an ice dragon. Why not take Cyril or a former ice master?" Cynder asked.

"Because he knows so much more than ice. He knows Electric attacks as well as Fire, Wind, Poison, Shadow as well as Water and an unusual ability called Grass." Hydra explained earning a wtf look from everyone.

"Since when is Grass an power?" Black Star asked.

"Beat's us." Spyro replied with Cynder nodding in agreement.

"You dragons have some weird powers." Midnight said with a chuckle.

"And you demons don't?" Zoriah questioned.

"Not unless the demons are close to the demon world." Midnight explained.

"And where is this demon world?" Cynder asked.

"At the moment it's hidden deep in the Everfree Forest. Only a demon can open the rip between worlds which is why I'm worried about Storm and Seabreeze finding it." Midnight replied.

"You ever been there?" Blaze asked.

Midnight nodded.

"Imagine what hell looks like and you have the demon world."

Little did Midnight know that Blizzard had overheard everything Midnight had just said.


	11. Plans for another World

While our hero's were talking something evil blizzard was spying in the tree's.

"i know what i need to know" :said blizzard to himself as he flown away with no one noticing. "lord malefor, I have the location of the rift and the collars work as predicted".

It was total silence and the place where malefor sits is in the shadow.

"good job": a slow clapping was heard and a man came from the shadow. "oh great, its you": growled blizz. "were is malefor" "why are we getting so hostile" "were is he" "could you ask that a little nicer": aqaurius said playfully. "fine, please?": said blizz with a lot of effort.

"that is more like it, he is in the planning room with the other" "tell me why you are here again" "you need our protection against blaze" "our?" "yes, our. Why is everybody thinking I am a fool". A man in red and yellow armour moved out of a shadow. He had an metal chain wrapped around his torso. "this is magmus, god of magma and lava". Blizz smirked and said: doesn't look very intimidating"

"I asure you he is dangerous".

A purple dragon walked in and looked at the confersation the two had.

"what is it that you have to say, little dragon" "malefor, I have the location of the rip".

Malefor instantly smiled, but in a dark way, and asked: "good, were is it" "they said somewere in the everfree forest". Aqaurius stopped walking away and looked back with a smile: "and were is this everfree forest" "I could'nt hear that well enough": blizz said. "eqeustria": aqaurius said. "what did you say" "equestrian, a place on a other planet. Getting there will be difficult but I think blaze has the answer" "what, and why would he let us" "he has an device that can shoot black holes, and it stay's for a while so we can get after him. Don't worry. I know my way into the forest, I have been there before" "do you know when they are leaving" "as soon as possible, but the hole will be open for an hole hour"


	12. Secret Plans

Storm sighed bored sharpning his horns while Seabreeze was practicing her fighting moves.

"How long before we're suppose to go to the demon world?" Seabreeze asked.

"How the hay should I know? Ask Malefor." Storm replied.

Seabreeze rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Fancy a quick sparing match?" she asked.

Storm smiled but before they could get on with their match Blizzard and Aqauarius entered.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Seabreeze asked.

Blizzard rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

"Better?"

"What do you two want?" Storm asked.

Blizzard looked around to make sure they were the only one in the room listening before speaking.

"How would you two like to help us take Malefor down?"

Storm smiled.

"We're listning."

"But he's our master, surely we couldn't." Seabreeze began.

Storm shot his sister a dark look.

"Sounds good." Seabreeze said.

"Aqauarius can I talk to you for a moment in privet?" Blizzard asked.

Aqauarius nodded and followed Blizzard into a small room where two large purple and red collars were placed on a table.

"What are they for?" Aqauarius asked.

"Look if Malefor dies those two break free so these are to make sure they stay on our side. In fact I dare say this is the crulest and best thing I've ever made." Blizzard explained.

"And why is that?" Aqauarius asked.

"You see with these collars the only way either one can become free is if one of them dies." Blizzard replied with a dark smirk.

"And your telling me this why?" Aqauarius asked.

Blizzard smiled.

"Guess who the lucky one is who gets to help me put the collars on."

Aqauarius sighed.

"I hate you." he muttered picking up one of the collars.

The two walked back to the twins room to see them fighting.

BLizzard laughed seeing Storm being beaten by his sister.

"Oh shut up. What are they for?" Storm asked seeing the collars.

"These will make you two even more powerfull then you already are." Blizzard said giving Storm one of them.

Storm shrugged puting the collar on, his other collar falling to the ground.

Seabreeze did the same as her brother, their eyes glowing red.

"Come on we have a job to do." Blizzard said and the four went to find Malefor for their next job.


	13. To death do us Part

Aqaurius, blizzard, storm and seabreeze went to malefor to execute there plan.

"so how are we going to do this, blizzard" "with an surprise attack, he is unnessesary and needs to be elimaneted" "but he has strong scales, our attacks might not do any damage" : storm said.

"that is were I and my team come in. you have to distract him enough so we can kill him, maybe even paralyze him. If everything is going as planned you will distract him, magmus will ties up his feet and I will be able to cut his head with my master sword" "if it goes to plan" "don't worry, if we fail the first time we have the other six of my team to back us up. So If you do what you have to do, we will do our part" "right, will do. Storm, breeze, come with me: blizz said as they went to malefor while aqaurius got the other human's.

Blizzard and the two got to malefor who was at his throne.

"what is it": malefor said in with his dark voice.

"we need to talk, its about the trip to equestrian" "why" "we can go to equestrian but what about the army, that will be suspicious and the defence system will be activated and everyone ,also hydra and the rest, will know we are there and then we wouldn't have the element of surprise anymore"

"That is true, but…": malefor told his plan futher as blizz looked backwards to see aqaurius putting his thumb up. Blizz winked and he counted down with his fingers.

As he had his fingers at zero seabreeze and storm bucked both malefor's legs. "aaah, you little..": he was cut of when he saw aquarius fly towards him and just avoided his attack. By avoiding his attack he went back and the chain of magmus wrapped themselves around malefors legs. Blizz pushed him and he flew to his side. "and now die": aqaurius said before he cut his head of with his master sword. It went like butter.


	14. The Iron Birds

"guy's, there is one small problem we didn't think through": blizzard said as he walked towards the three others. "what is it blizz": seabreeze said in unison with storm" "how are we going to the rift now?".

Aqaurius smiled: "storm is a demon pony and blaze is one of the 13 devils, they will know how to get to the rift and if we follow them they will show us the way" "sounds simple, but how are we going to eqeustria?" "that is something I put magmus, airius and infurnica on and they should be done in a moment".

With that they heard a huge piece of metal falling. All of them went to the place were the sound came from. "you overdone yourself again infurnica": aquarius said as he looked at the machinery the three humans constructed with help from their helplings. The machine looked like a headless bird of metal. It was black, big and had engine's under his wings. It was mounted on a large rail that was going up and out of the huge mountain. "this is where you will we going to eqeustria. We employed black hole tech and jet engines in this.": infurnica said as she climbed back with a huge piece of metal he had to weld together. All over goblins and orcs were everywhere working on the aircraft. "that would blow our element of our surprise" "that is why we will be dropping from lower orbit in the night. We have oxygen mask's for everyone and seabreaze and storm will just glide back on blizzard" "say what now": blizzard said with an surprised expression on his face. "you are not expecting me to carry those two on my back": blizz said to aqaurius: "you are the only one here with wings" "I hate you so much". "just one more question, how are we getting back" "when we are done, a second plane will come and pick us up, that plane still has to be constructed but that will be later. Well, that is the plan"


End file.
